


【Larry】Bon Appétit

by Ccaryy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 26x28, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, LT迷妹HS在线装成熟被你哥识破, M/M, Omega Louis, Power Bottom, Top Harry, 于是诞生了这篇文, 想看看他俩如果被炒cp会是什么样子, 胡子卷越看越hot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccaryy/pseuds/Ccaryy
Summary: 假绯闻成真。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

-"Bon Appétit."  
“用餐愉快。”

___  
Louis和Harry Styles并没见过几面，但他们之间又有些特殊的关系。实际上，他俩都正处在事业的上升期，难逃炒作。又因为都是单身且性别相配，经纪公司干脆给二人安排了一套完备的绯闻炒作计划：“偶然”相遇、“不小心”被狗仔拍到同时出现在一个场合…等等。Louis并不喜欢这样，但他倒也没有提出反对，只是祈祷着这段让人心烦的时期能赶紧过去。他不知道对方是怎么想的——比他小两岁的Harry没有明确表示过态度，只是会在他们“约会”的时候用那双漂亮的绿眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。Louis总被盯得浑身不自在，他只要一抬头就会看见对方一手支着下巴，一手敲着桌子，微笑着、饶有兴趣地看着他。即使他正在无话找话地说些他自己都听不明白的话，Harry也会被逗得哈哈大笑，搞得Louis反倒是一头雾水…噢对，Harry还会问他一些莫名其妙的问题，什么“谈过几次恋爱”“喜欢的类型”…之类的，搞得他们像是真的在约会一样。  
总之，他对Harry说不上讨厌也说不上喜欢，只是莫名地会觉得见到对方时会有点紧张。他将这归咎到对方那像强力胶似的黏在自己身上的目光上。  
但事实上你越不想见到一个人，你就越有可能碰到他。在一次afterparty中他再一次见到了Harry——这可不在绯闻炒作计划中。当他注意到Harry的时候对方正笑盈盈地盯着他，似乎已经看了好久了。而后Harry好像跟旁边的朋友说了些什么，他周围的人目光便整齐地转向自己，带着一种暧昧不明的笑。Harry端着酒杯朝他走来。Louis看着对方越来越近，竟有些手心出汗，他生硬地扯了个笑。  
“…Hi.”  
他本想招个手，谁知餐桌边缘的餐叉竟因为他动作的幅度从桌子上掉了下去。落在大理石的地板上，发出一声清脆的响。  
Shit.Louis在心里暗骂一声。  
“Oops.”  
Harry刚好走到Louis跟前。他捡起了掉落的餐叉，还去换了一套新的餐具拿给Louis。  
“…Thanks.”  
Louis僵硬地笑了一下，接过餐具。在他伸手去接的过程中，对方似乎还在自己手上摸了一下。但是他因为太紧张了没怎么注意。Harry今天用的香水似乎和他上次用的香水不同，一股淡淡的雪松木味道萦绕着他，让Louis有些分神，或许他在里面掺了信息素也说不定。  
“好巧。”  
Harry自然而然地坐到了他旁边的位置上。  
“…Yep.”  
Louis舔了舔唇，举起自己的酒杯朝对方示意。Harry笑了一下，和他碰了杯。  
“一会儿要不要和我出去喝一杯？”  
Louis愣了一下，他的目光扫过吧台酒柜里陈列的各式名酒。疑惑地看向对方。  
“这里的酒难道还不够你喝的吗？”  
“不，我是说，我们两个单独出去。”  
Harry抿了口酒，身体微微前倾，轻笑着看着Louis。  
Louis皱了下眉，这有些出乎他的意料。他的身体仍紧绷着，后背有些发酸。那股香气似乎正在逐渐变得浓郁，让他的思绪有些模糊。Harry又在用那种期待的目光盯着他，让他无所适从。Louis有些苦恼。明明自己年龄要大一些，对方反而显得更加游刃有余。  
“…这是…你公司的安排吗？”Louis不大确定地问。  
“这是个私人邀请。”  
Harry认真地回答。  
Louis手上的餐叉差点再次掉到地上。他尴尬地笑了笑，左右手紧张地握在一起。  
Harry似乎在约他。  
不过或许也只是有别的事情要谈？Louis紧张地想。但他觉得今晚的自己很不对劲，非常不对劲，继续下去绝对不是个好的选择。于是他顿了一会儿，下定决心地开口  
“我一会儿有约……”  
“和谁？”  
“……”  
Louis得承认他不是块撒谎的好料，而且在Harry充满期待的眼神中找个借口都变得艰难无比。而且很奇怪的，他笃定Harry绝对能听出来他略带拒绝的语气，却仍然穷追不舍，这让他有些疑惑。  
除非Harry想泡他。  
“…好吧，我会去的。”Louis败下阵来。  
Harry开心地笑了起来。  
“太好了。我还以为你会拒绝。”  
Louis：“……”  
前来送餐的服务生看到他俩，暧昧地眨了眨眼睛。  
“你们很配呢。”  
“谢谢。我也这么觉得。”  
Harry朝服务生点头致意。  
“你吃完饭我们就走，可以吗？”Harry显得很兴奋，甚至有些急不可耐。“Bon Appétit~"  
Louis扯了扯嘴角。他不是个能憋的住话的人，酒精也让他变得大胆了一些。等到周围没什么人了，他思考了一下，犹豫地开口。  
“…你想泡我？”  
Harry愣住了，大概是没想到Louis会突然这么直接地问这个问题。随即他的脸开始变红，然后是耳朵…他一直粘着Louis的目光开始转向别处。嘴唇张张合合想要说什么却没有出声。  
Louis终于感受到了自己身为年长一方的主权。他惊讶于Harry竟然因为自己的一个问题突然变了一个人似的，也觉得好玩。此时的Harry终于看起来更像是一个符合他年龄的青年，而非让人难知深浅的有礼绅士。  
“看来被我说中了。”  
Louis挑了挑眉。  
他开始怀疑Harry前面那些正经都是装的了，因为对方被拆穿之后，真的完全变了样，简直比自己还不会伪装。  
Louis觉得很好玩。  
“…我不能喝酒，一旦喝酒，我会变得不太清醒……”  
Harry想给自己找个借口，但这只会让他变得更滑稽，因为他的撒谎技术实在是太差了。生怕别人开不出来他在为自己开脱似的，Louis憋着笑，一旦掌握了主权，他就有些停不下来了。甚至后悔自己之前的拘谨真是太过愚蠢了。  
这个样子的Harry比他之前可爱多了。  
“你喜欢我？不是吗？”  
Louis坏笑着凑到Harry红透了的耳朵边轻语。  
后者轻轻地点了点头。  
“你知道现在的你有多可爱吗？…”Louis将酒杯中的酒一饮而尽，“…如果一开始知道你是这样的，我肯定早就下手了。”  
Harry看着他，眼神里都透露着不知所措。他这幅无辜的表情配上他蓄起的试图显得自己成熟的小胡子简直性感的要命，Louis想。即使不在发情期也让他涌起一股难耐的冲动。  
“…你之前说过你喜欢成熟稳重的，所以我……”  
Harry的声音越来越小。  
Louis回想了一下，似乎确实有这事。Harry之前问过他喜欢的类型，他只是随便想了一个大众的答案糊弄过去。没想到这小子居然当真了。  
“…清醒时的话怎么能当真呢？”Louis很想摸一摸Harry那一头看着就很柔软的卷毛，但他还是忍住了。周围过客并不少，他并不想惹来更多的麻烦。他确实醉了，悄悄地伸出腿去勾对方细长的被西裤包裹着的腿。看着Alpha不知所措的表情，心里乐极了。  
虽然是Omega，但Louis无论是能力还是掌控欲都不弱于普通的Alpha，可能这也是他很少能遇到心仪的伴侣的原因。而真实状态的Harry让他心里涌出一股莫名的悸动，这让他很兴奋。  
“我，我真的很喜欢你，所以我不知道怎么办…我不想我们只是…只是做戏。”  
Harry焦急地看着他，漂亮的绿眼睛都因为过于紧张和酒精的作用显得雾蒙蒙的。如果一个什么都不知道的路人过来，第一眼甚至可能觉得他才是Omega。  
“有多喜欢？…”  
Louis挑眉。  
“非常…非常喜欢。你真的很特别，Louis…我从很早之前就开始关注你了。”  
看着Harry真诚的脸，Louis感觉心中一处被触碰了一下。这种感觉很罕见。  
“去拿两瓶酒。”Louis朝吧台努了努嘴。  
Harry疑惑地看着他。  
“你不是说换个地方喝酒吗？”Louis身体前倾靠近Harry，慵懒地笑了笑。  
“去房间里喝酒…可以吗？”

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

等到上了酒店的电梯，Louis就忍不住拽着Harry的领口来了个深吻。Harry被他弄得气息不稳，却还是紧紧地按着他的头以加深这个吻。通透的观光电梯之下便是来往的人流，但现在谁也顾不上会不会被发现。Harry把他圈在电梯的角落，两只手开始不安分地抚摸他的身体，等到了房间所在的楼层时，二人都显得狼狈不堪。Harry的领口被拽得大开，唇角还留着被Louis咬破的血印。另一位同样衣衫不整，本来规整的头发被揉得乱的像个鸟窝，Louis任由Harry托着他的屁股抱着他走向房间，急躁的小子甚至因为紧张差点绊着自己的两条长腿。  
"我得说，你的吻技太糟糕了。”Louis揉了揉Harry软软的卷发，他早就想这么做了。“还有——接吻的时候不要睁着眼。”  
卷毛无辜地咬了咬嘴唇，绿色的眼睛里透露着紧张。  
“…因为你太漂亮了。”  
他小声地说。  
进了房间，Louis从Harry的身上下来，锁上门，把Alpha推倒在雪白的大床上。暖黄的灯光营造了暧昧的气氛，Louis脱掉外衫，解开衬衫最上面的几颗扣子，而后骑在Harry的身上，开始脱后者的衣服。他把拿来的酒开了封，狠狠地灌了一口，随后坏笑着将剩余的酒液倒在Harry的身上。深红的液体顺着男人胸部的肌肉线条缓缓流下，淌过了蝴蝶纹身，染湿了白色的衬衫和床单。随后他又将酒瓶丢到一边，开始俯下身舔舐Harry皮肤上的深红酒液，抬头留给了Alpha一个挑衅的眼神。  
Harry的呼吸变得急促，两只手不自主地捏住了Louis的臀瓣，他看着心仪已久的Omega正伸出粉嫩的舌头挑逗着他。Louis开始舔弄他的胸部，手也开始解他的腰带。  
"Four nipples.”Louis笑了一声，拉开Harry裤子的拉链。他看到里面的东西后兴奋地吹了声口哨。  
“我不信没有人比我先下手。”  
Harry用胳膊捂着脸不敢看他。  
"我还以为是香水…唔，果然是信息素。这就是你每次骗人和你上床的把戏？”Louis嗅闻着空气中因为荷尔蒙浓度的上升而爆发出的雪松木味哂笑两声。褪下了Harry的最后一层遮挡，用手指在半勃的性器上轻轻划圈。满意地看着Alpha因为他的调戏而不知所措，沾着酒液的胸膛因为呼吸大幅度起伏。  
“不…不是这样的，只是和你的时候会忍不住……”Harry伸出手想要制止住Louis乱摸的手，却被他一把抓住。Louis端详着那只涂满红色指甲油的手，称赞了一句。  
“It's beautiful.”  
他含住了其中的两根指头，Harry感觉口干舌燥，本能的欲望让他无法忍受。他将Louis反身压到身下，威胁性地啃咬着Omega脖颈处的腺体，伸手探进Louis扣子全开的衬衫，抚摸男人温热的身体。  
烟草的味道。  
Louis不满地哼哼两声，把Harry推开。  
“我来主导。”  
他将手指抵在Alpha柔软的唇上。  
卷毛委屈地看着他，但最终还是乖乖地平躺在床上。  
“乖孩子。”  
Louis奖赏似的揉了揉Harry的头发，他的后面已经湿透了，但他还是维持着理智站了起来，翻箱倒柜地找起避孕套来。  
"Shit，我想不清楚现在居然还会有酒店不配给避孕套……”他翻了几分钟后烦躁地抱怨，用力地关掉最后一个抽屉。  
“但总不能半途而废。”他叹了口气，回到床上，伸手捏了捏Harry的脸。  
“不许射里面，听到了吗？”  
Harry茫然地点了点头。实际上，自从假扮成熟的谎言被戳穿后，他就变得像块只会点头摇头的木头似的。除了那双漂亮的绿色眼睛——总是聚焦在Louis身上。  
Louis比了下Harry的尺寸，他已经没有耐心给自己扩张了，虽然看起来有些困难，但他还是慢慢地坐了下去…  
“F*ck………”  
即使身体多少自己做了些准备，但还是超出了他的预期。他疼得咬紧了嘴唇。  
“你…你直接来？”Harry惊讶地看着他，眼神里带着担忧。但又因为Louis的命令不敢乱动，即使他感觉自己已经快要爆炸了。他的手不知道该放在哪里，最后小心翼翼地去握Louis的手。Harry喘着粗气，眼角因为兴奋有些发红，他想马上把仰慕已久的人压在身下，理智几乎无法支撑。可那样的话对方会生他的气。理智和欲望的斗争让他发疯。  
“It's..okay.."Louis疼得眼角泛泪，蜜色的皮肤微微发红。他的后面又酸又胀，连带着两条腿也开始变软。逐渐浓郁的信息素让他有些使不上力气，他仰起头调整呼吸。微微凸起的喉结成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，Harry无法继续忍受欲望之火的烧灼，他猛地起身将他压在身下，含住Louis的喉结轻轻地吮吸，那是他最脆弱敏感的地方。更要命的是他身体里的那东西因为这大幅度的动作几乎直接全部插了进去，Louis惊叫一声，下意识地抓住Harry的背。  
“Don't.."  
"Sorry I can't.."Harry轻轻咬住他的肩，骨节分明的手在他的胸部揉捏。Louis绷紧了脚背，视野不知是眼泪还是酒精的作用变得模糊不清。Harry温热的呼吸打在他的颈窝，浓郁的雪松木味包裹着他。后穴仍未适应这巨物的入侵，Louis感觉自己正在逐渐失去控制权。  
Harry再次吻了他，依旧是生疏的吻技。小心试探着伸出舌头，Louis的脑袋有些发昏，他任由Harry对他的嘴唇又舔又咬。尝到了甜头的男孩还开始舔咬他的乳头，Louis轻哼一声，狠狠地咬了Harry肩膀一下。  
正处在兴头上的Alpha抖了一下，随后赌气似的将阴茎抽出来些许后再狠狠地插了进去。  
"ohhFuck!!.."Louis大骂出声，疼痛让他被酒精和欲望麻醉的大脑清醒了一点。无法掌控的性爱让他丧失了大半的兴趣。“要做就快点…”  
不过往后有的是时间，他一定会把这个男孩玩到求饶。他想。可他现在只能双腿大开地接受Alpha的操干呢。  
Harry也不再磨蹭，身下逐渐开始了动作。Louis紧紧地抓着床单，两条腿下意识地圈住了Harry，这个动作似乎让对方很兴奋，Harry抱着他又啃又咬，在皮肤上甚至是显眼的地方留下印子。但Louis已经无力制止他了。后穴的饱胀感让他几乎发疯，前端还被对方握在手里轻轻撸动着，透明的体液打湿了二人之间的间隙。他逐渐沉沦于这场开始得莫名其妙的性爱，适应后的后穴终于感受到了些许快感。他一边被干得流泪，一边在心里抱怨Harry Styles不仅吻技差做爱技术也是差得像个处子，…或许他就是？他甚至不知道换一个姿势，只会一个劲地插他、咬他。但更让Louis难以接受的是他居然还是在这场称不上多舒适的性爱里先达到高潮的那一个。  
“操…”Louis的声音里都带上了哭腔，他想让Harry换个姿势，因为他的背都因为一直维持着一个姿势变得酸痛。但他被干得甚至连一个整句都说不出来，高潮后的身体使不上一点力气，他只能任由Harry抱着。出口的除了喘息就是呻吟，硕大的性器在他的身体里横冲直撞，略过前列腺时的快感让他全身发抖，他们的交合处被分不清是谁的体液弄的一片泥泞，莽撞的Alpha到底碰到了最隐秘的地方。Louis惊叫一声，总算找回一些理智——Harry正抵在他的生殖腔口。本能使Alpha不受控制地顶撞那块柔软的肉，犬齿也开始啃咬Louis颈部的腺体。Louis弓起背，他能预感到Harry也快要去了，这让他有些惊慌。  
“停……停…哈……”Louis咬着牙试图推开Harry，他的手软得让推开的动作变得像爱抚。“敢…敢他妈的射在里面，你就……哈啊，啊…完蛋了…”  
行吧，就连威胁的句子都变得像调情。Louis真的有些慌了，他们甚至没做任何安全措施。此时的他毫无反抗之力，他开始后悔挑起这场闹剧。  
“停……”Louis无力地哼叫着，但正在最兴奋的点的Alpha似乎没有听到。Harry的动作越来越快，尖锐的犬齿甚至已经刺进了他的腺体。Louis知道他快去了，他的生殖腔已经被顶开了，高热的性器抵在内部最敏感的那块软肉上，透明的液体顺着他的大腿滴在床单上。Louis彻底慌了。他用尽全身最后的力气一巴掌打在那张俊秀的脸上。  
“……”Harry脸都被打得歪向一边，他愣了一两秒，终于想起了他们的约定。他有些不好意思地退了出来，射在了Louis的大腿根。Louis用胳膊挡着眼睛松了口气，仰着脖子释放了第二次。他已经没有力气去责怪眼前的人了。他自己的两条腿甚至还在因为高潮的余韵轻轻颤抖。  
“我…我忘了，抱歉，我太兴奋了……”Harry不好意思地低下头，脸涨的通红。他悄悄地抬眼瞟了一下Louis，看到被自己弄得一片狼藉的身体又飞速后又迅速地转了个方向。  
Louis向他比了个中指。  
“好吧……”Harry抿了下唇。“我，我是说，我们现在能算…呃，情侣了吗？”  
回应他的是沉默，Harry以为男人气得不愿再理他了，小心翼翼地靠近对方。  
随后他听到了平稳的呼吸声，Louis已经体力不支睡着了。  
“好吧…”Harry轻轻地叹了口气。而后又自顾自地傻笑起来。  
“那应该就算是了吧。”  
他小声地说。

End.


End file.
